Shadow The Hedgehog: The Black Army
by RC-SonicCRAZED
Summary: The Black Army has invaded Earth, The Master Emereald and The Chaos Emeralds have vanished as well as Sonic... 50 years later a life form will arise once again and be one of the keys to the fate of the universe... Shadow The Hedgehog..
1. Epilouge

(Based on the most controversial game since Sonic X-treme, Shadow The Hedgehog and some of my wild imagination)

Disclaimer: I don't own sega...**period**!

A/N: I know... What about my other stories that you guys like well... I'm having problems with them right now so please bear with me O.K! Plus, this is going to be great so sit back and relax people!

* * *

_**Shadow The Hedgehog**_

* * *

G.U.N had always known…but the bastards had to keep it a secret… they refused to inform the planet, their _own _planet that they lived on, born on, of the incoming danger. The aliens AKA The Black Army were on their way… A force so strong, so feared amongst the galaxy that they were a challenge for even the plant Earth and all of their military forces. Not just the American Military, but also the entire planet's military force. 

Even the Earth's saviors, the ones who saved the world countless of times from a crazed mad genius, weren't ready for what was coming. They all were just recovering from the catastrophic ARK incident and Shadow's _death_. The last thing on Sonic's mind was an invasion from space. Even Knuckles and his satirical senses of incoming danger didn't know.

The Master Emerald, though, could sense it. Sense a new evil coming… an evil that was searching for her and her daughters/sons, the Chaos Emeralds. Tikal knew something was wrong and so did Chaos, but she had wasted all her spiritual energy to tell Knuckles of Chaos whom once was a treacherous being seeking out revenge.

The Master Emerald was afraid, but suddenly a thought loomed to her… Sonic and Shadow, two extremely powerful creatures that even they didn't know the extent of power that they had. Suddenly she had a plan, for the sake of this world, no, the universe! The Master Emerald was going to have to interfere with the lives of someone else and brake the balance.

In front of her guardian's own eyes she disappeared and all around the world her daughter/sons disappeared as well into a place that she knew only the two creatures had the power to reach... in the depths of the chaos control time void…

They came without warning, without mercy, without any type of remorse and they didn't question anyone for they knew what they came for. The Black Army destroyed everything and killed anything that came their way and weren't going to stop until they found what they were looking for…

Sonic and his friends didn't stand a chance. _Everyone_ died except for Sonic who narrowly escaped the first invasion of the callous intruders. Having nothing to live for, the speeding hero of earth, the one that everyone depended on, vanished as mysteriously as the emeralds did.

G.U.N knowing of this invasion had readied themselves, defended their bases, and saved as much lives a possible... But it still wasn't enough they were going to have to have help from around the world if they were going to take control of their planet again…

There was one being though that did not know of any invasion. One who was unconscious and quickly falling; burning into the atmosphere of another planet. Ironically he was headed to the home planet of the Black Army. His silver fur slowly faded black and he hit the planet creating a small explosion of debris and rock.

And he was to lie there until fate woke him into a reality that he never expected…

This being was…Shadow The Hedgehog…

* * *

Short, but hey its an Epilogue so there! 

Next chapter up soon...


	2. Part 1:The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own sega...**period**!

**Shadow Stalkr:** Yes I know the epilogue isn't all that great, but I was just trying to just get to thepoint of the story. Yes, I know that Tikal is not the master Emerald, but she is in it along with Chaos. All I'm am trying to say is that because they are IN the emerald they can feel what it is feeling. About the gender of the Master Emerald ...will be explained later. No the story will not revolve around the emeralds and hell no that this story will not become a behind enemy lines type thing.

A/N: OK! Off with chapter two...

* * *

50 years later after the ARK incident 

Area: Home of the Black Army

Time: Thursday, 6:43 Pm on Earth/ Rise Of The Four Suns on the Planet Ja-Ki-Da

* * *

It took three of the silvery-liquid skinned aliens to keep the blue creature in their three-fingered hands in incarceration. They were at least seven-foot and their eerie yellow eyes began to illuminate as if showing the feeling of anger. The captors cackled and shrieked, which was their atypical innate language, as they walked down a metal hallway trying to keep the incommodious creature in their grasp. Soon though, the forbearing animal finally gave in and stopped his futile struggling. 

The animal that the Jakidains held was breathing abrasively and its limbs dragged on the steel floor as if they were lifeless. Blood seeped from gashes and cuts all around his body and the sight of his bad physical being would make the coldest of hearts sink. These aliens though, didn't appear to care for the animal's physical condition, for they vigorously dragged him about as if he was a rag doll that belongs to someone's violent pet.

Finally they reached the end of the corridor, to see a purple door that had an abnormal red eye in the middle. One of the aliens stared into this _eye _and then it began to glow a dark misty color as if it was acknowledging who he was. The alien picked its head up and door swung open in an instant.

As soon as the entrance was opened the smell of dead flesh, vomit, and feces struck the creature nose all at once, in a cluster of coarse hums. The smell was so bad that he thought he was going to pass out. His ears immediately sprung up, as they entered the foul place and continued down a hall of the sounds of weeping and pain-struck moaning.

The creature looked to see other animals like him in laser-guarded cells. He put his head back down horror-struck and riled to see the horrid sight of his own kind either dead or about to die. Finally the aliens came across an empty cell and threw him in causing the creature's body to _literally_ bounce on the bloodstained floor and hit the wall. One of the monstrous fiends walked to a dial pad and touched a few buttons that caused the lasers to appear. They laughed or the something like it and walked away leaving the animal to die amongst the others.

What they didn't know is that this _creature _or anthros as some called them, was a bit different from the others. A powerful being, given the gift of speed and other abilities that he himself wasn't able explain. What they haven't identified was that all of this was just part of a crazy-driven, intricate plan…for vengeance.

He got up as if his legs were healed magically and slouched himself in the corner of a room and began to chuckle. Which slowly turned into laughter then to a soft snoring. He was to awake the next day and continue his plan….

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Escape

* * *

"Another doomed to be dead earthling!" Said one of the aliens named Omock as he began roaring with laughter.

All three aliens were walking back to their quarters. Two of them were side by side laughing to the point that their insides began to hurt, but the other one walked slowly behind them; thinking…

The two Jakidians looked back to see their brother deeply contemplating. They both looked at each other quizzically and then back at their kin. The other alien beside Omock, named Besue, stopped and walked over to him wanting to know what he was thinking about.

"Dalee, you seem troubled? May I ask what is wrong?" Besue said worried.

It took a good four seconds for Dalee to come back to reality. He shook his head in sudden surprise.

"What! Huh!" He said staring at his brother in slight bewilderment. "No! I'm- I'm fine its just-

"Just what…" Said Omock stepping in to the conversation.

"That animal the one we put into the dungeons?"

"Yes…" Said Omock.

There is something about him… some- something that I can't explain." Dalee began as he struggled to find the words to portray his inner thoughts. "I feel a sense of power from him…the same power that I feel when I see that specimen in the laboratory, just not as strong. It was almost like he was hiding it someway."

Omock a Besue looked at each other and laughed. Dalee wasn't the smartest of his kind he will admits that…but ever since he was born from his shell, he always felt like he had a special adaptively to environments around him. That is why he was one of the top soldiers in his infantry. He could always tell when something good or bad was about to happen on the battlefield and made good decisions when it comes to overthrowing his enemy. He would also go out with the elite combatants, scout the area, and report back to base. It was true that he was rarely wrong, but to Omock and Besue thought this was a little farfetched.

Dalee eyes began to glow as he clenched his hand into a fist. He was irritated at their actions and also for not taking his seriously.

"What so uproarious to you two?" He said with anger in his voice. Ready to draw his plasma pistol.

"Nou- nothing Dalee!" Omock said gasping for air. "We are not laughing at you."

Dalee took his hand of the gun.

"We are laughing at the thought that you really think that slave has any power at all!" Said Besue. "He is just like every other salve on this planet: Stupid, dull-witted, and powerless just like humans, but with fur."

"If that's true then why are we still at war? He yelled angrily. "Why have we not taken over Earth yet? Why have we not found the Gems of Wishes to restore our planet to its former self before the Meteor Shower Tragedy that devastated our planet? Why is that these last fifty years, despite our technological advances, that we struggle each day with the earthlings? I may despise the Earthlings, but I respect them! War is not droll Omock and Besue you should know that…"

The other two aliens looked down in shame.

"Now head for your quarters for tomorrows battle, you will need the rest…" Dalee ordered. "As for me…there is some business that I must take care of…"

Dalee turned and began to walk away.

"And where may that be?" Omock asked in wonder.

Dalee stopped.

"That's none of you concern." The alien said without turning his head and continued walking forward.

* * *

Dalee returned to the dungeons and walked down the foul, gloomy hallway. The anthros and humans were making noises that he could not comprehend, but he knew there were enraged with him or asking for food. He was slightly amused, by their deprivation and smiled to himself. 

When he reached the end, he came across the cell the contained the slave that tried to rebel against them. The Jakidain realized that the creature was sleeping soundly in a corneras if nothing had happen to him. He was also surprised that the earthling wasn't bleeding anymore as well and he swore that the creature had more cuts around his body.

He stared at the animal taking a good look at him.

He was blue and had spines that were in perfect order on the back of his head. Dalee had studied hard about Earth and knew to a great extent about the humans and anthros as well. He wasn't familiar with the species, but he concluded, by the looks of the animal, that he was indeed a hedgehog.

The alien look intently even further at the hedgehog and realized that, despite his blue completion and spine structure, he looked exceedingly familiar. It finally came to him; the specimen at the laboratory that poses the same energy of the Gems of Wishes was a hedgehog as well.

"Could they have some type of connection?" Dalee thought to himself.

He laughed at the thought.

"Perhaps Besue and Omock are right! Maybe I am being too suspicious…"

Dalee began to leave, but felt an odd warm wave rush on his back. He quickly turned around to see the animal still sleeping and tilted his head in wonder. With a questionable look on his face, the alien left; headed to his own quarters for some rest.

When the alien left, the hedgehog opened his eyes. There was a human encaged across from him and stared at the cerulean creature in horror.

The anthro's eyes were glowing a ghostly white and they contained no pupils. His head quickly shifted to the man in the cage and the horror-struck human jumped back in shock, and then crawled to a corner staring at the hedgehog in fear. A small smile came across the anthro's face and he closed his horrific eyes and went back to sleep.

The man never took his eyes off the hedgehog until he too went to forty winks himself.

* * *

The laboratory was were the aliens made most of their studies on new weaponry, but there are certain subjects that scientist were allowed to study as well. Such as the energy produced from the Gems of Wishes. 

Jakidians are very religious and that believed that the gems were what powered the planet's life cycle. Special assigned scientist were to study this energy every Jakidian day, which was four nights and four days before they could rest.

There were two reasons why aliens wanted Earth and that was for Earth itself and the gems. The Gems of Wishes, one thousand years ago, used to belong to their planet, but when a new danger appeared they suddenly left without a trace. Though they had overcome the threat, the gems never returned and no one had seen them ever again. Their were a bit a of shards left, but were not enough for what they needed them for.

For years Jakidians looked for these gems, and every hundred years of the jewel's absence on the planet, the environment got worse. The last straw, though, was the Meteor Shower Tragedy that completely screwed up everything on their planet and they knew that they were going to have to find another place to live or risk extinction.

Though the aliens also believed that even the Gems of Wishes would not be able to recover their planet fully, they still wanted them for the power they contained was the strongest in the galaxy. They didn't only want a place to live, but they wanted to rule over all...

Surprisingly, fifty years ago, a red and black creature hit their planet extremely close to GBAB (Grand Black Army Base). The aliens were right about to kill the creature, but luckily a scientist was with them and told the soldiers that this creature radiated the energy of the gems.

The scientist took custody of the intruder and found out that it contained a brain a lot like theirs and also breathed the same air they had as well. Using a machine to read the cerebral cortex of the creature, they found out that the Gems of Wishes were located on planet Earth. The next day a fleet of eight thousand troops were sent to Earth and they had been at war ever since not even telling the earthlings the true reason why the wanted to take over their blue planet.

"Why haven't you found anything on this specimen yet?" Yelled the general of the Black Army named Calowan. "It has been fifty years! Fifty! My own father went through this with you so called _scientists_, but let me warn you that my patience are not as high as his!"

"At all respects Calowan, but these type of things take time to figure out. It took two hundred years for our own ancestors to find out what was wrong with our planet! What makes you think it is not possible with this scientific investigation?" Said one of the skinnier versions of the Jakidian race.

"Why it is not possible? I'll tell you why! It's because I do not plan to be at war with Earthlings for that long! You have one hundred days and nights left scientist or I will shoot this thing…personally!"

The general stormed out along with a couple of accompanied soldiers. The scientist continued their research on the specimen and none of the scientist talked; they were all more angry than afraid.

* * *

There were two aliens in the laboratory. A couple of hours later after the event with the general, the others were sent to sleep early by Haloo who was the scientist in charge of everything and was the smart of the group. His apprentice Agmine was to take his place when he passed away and was second in charged among the scientist. 

Haloo and Agmine were writing down a couple of last minute research using a small metal bar that were a lot like pens, but used lasers instead of ink to write on a very thin piece of steel. They called theses sheets, articles and were like the metal versions of paper.

Both of the aliens worked in silence for a while, but Agmine broke the ongoing quite.

"Master Haloo I truly don't understand why haven't you notified them of anything about your findings?" Said the alien as he rustled through files trying to find a certain article.

Haloo stopped writing and his yellow eyes began to glow…

"For the reason that I know general Calowan! As soon as we tell him something, he'll go to the Sovereign and take all the credit for himself!

"Don't you think that saving lives are more important than fame?" Agmine inquired.

There was a short silence.

"Yes, but I also want recognition as well…"

"And you think Calowan is greedy…" Agmine whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" The alien snapped.

"Nothing…"

No of them spoke not a word until the tension slowly went descended…

"So what have we found out so far about the hedgehog?" said Agmine, breaking the silence yet again.

Haloo sighed deeply.

"Well, there are very detailed explanations on certain aspects, but in short, we know that the specimen's odd foot wear is used to levitate with the energy of the gems. The rings around his wrist and ankles keep the power under control.

"What else…"

The being does not need to eat much; for the energy he poses fills in the spots of nutrients that he needs and he heals amazingly well too. We had scorched his entire body and its lesions healed in over ten days and nights…"

"Astonishing!" Agmine stated, surprised by this new information.

"Quite, but the most amazing thing is that this being has a unlimited supply of energy. It weakens at some points yes, but it always returns. It is almost as if he is a living form of the Gems of Wishes.

The alien looked at his friend wide eyed in bewilderment, but then a thought ran through his mind.

"If this _thing_ is as powerful as you say it is, are you scared about the hedgehog waking up?"

Haloo stopped in actions immediately.

"I- I have never thought of that before…"

Both of the aliens turned around in sudden fear to still see the black and red figure still in his swooned form.

"I think its time to leave…" Said Haloo with slight fear in his voice.

"I agree, but what about the specimen shouldn't we put him under suspended animation?" Requested Agmine.

"We will only have a night and day to sleep." Answered Haloo. "Just let it be, it won't do anything. He's been sleeping for fifty years; I don't think that now would be the time that he wakes."

"I- I hope that you are right Haloo…"

The scientist left.

Ironically, almost like their words had brought him to life, the specimen's eyes began to twitch. Slowly the hedgehog was waking and he was not going to be too content about his surroundings.

* * *

The four suns were slowly begun to set and the blue hedgehog had begun to wake. The day and night patterns were odd on this planet because of the planet's four suns. The suns were weaker than Earth's sun as a result it took all four of them too equal its strength. Nights were very cold, and days were cold as well unless all four suns rose at one time. 

The most odd thing about the planet's day and night pattern though is that every four hours; day would switch to night and night would switch to day. The hedgehog had to admit that even though he was very adaptable to his milieu, even he hadn't gotten used to this.

By the time he was fully awake it was nighttime. He looked outside of his barred window to see the four suns had completely gone. Judging by how tired he still was the hedgehog had guessed that he had slept for exactly four hours. He wished that he could sleep more, but he knew this was the perfect time to be awake. The aliens were in deep sleep and the GBAB was on less guard at this time. It was the ideal time to put his plan in affect.

He looked at himself to realize that his gashes healed and the pain had gone away as well. He took a deep breath, ignoring the awful smell that entered his nostrils, and cracked his neck. The hedgehog had returned to full health.

Making sure that everyone else was sleeping; the hedgehog snapped his fingers and a yellow crystal flashed in front of him. The hedgehog snatched it out of the air curled, into a ball of sharp spines, and rammed himself into the bared window slicing through the metal like butter then dove head first down the twenty-five-story building.

In about ten seconds, the hedgehog landed smoothly on the ground as if the jump was just a simple decent and landed on the purple colored dirt. In a streak of blue, the hedgehog dashed in the shadows trying to avoid any beams of light from noticing him.

The cerulean creature noticed that two aliens guarded the entrance. With an angered look on his face, the hedgehog quickly jumped into the air. Growling slightly, the hedgehog kicked the soldier on the right in the directly in the middle of its temple. In the blink of an eye, the hedgehog swung around and kicked at the monster on the left across it silvery face; so hard that its neck twisted and snapped like a twig. The hedgehog landed on the ground near the collapsed bodies, one unconscious and one dead.

The blue creature entered the ten-foot door and the alarms immediately went off.

At first the hedgehog had thought that he had been found out and his heart skipped a beat in anxiousness, but he looked down the long hallway to realize the alien soldiers were running in a different direction.

He didn't know what happened, but he didn't really to care. With all of them distracted, it would be a lot easier to escape from this retched planet once and for all. Six months was enough for him, he always hated manual labor.

Suddenly holograms appeared out of nowhere on the walls and the cerulean animal was right beside one. He slowly turned around to see a hedgehog. Not any hedgehog, but the one who he hadn't seen in fifty years ever since ARK. The only person in existence who matched his own abilities, an enemy who quickly became an ally…

Sonic the hedgehog stood in shock as he stared at a hologram of the one thought to be dead, Shadow…

* * *

Ok guys there's chapter 2, next chapter soon. Just giving you a brief answers to some questions that I know will be asked in the future. This chapter was also a setup chapter, I hope it wasn't to boring. Oh well! **R&R**


	3. Part 1: The Begining Continued

**Shadow Stalker:** Yes I need to proofread more and (I have gone back a correctly proofread the chapters…Man your right the grammar was scary shivers) thanks for the warning. I from now on will make it my supreme responsibly to make sure there are NO errors, sorry for the your problems while reading the previous chapter.

A/N: Okay...chapter three! (Man this is going by quick…) Enjoy!

* * *

Area: (GBAB) Grand Black Army Base

Time: Thursday, 11:06 PM on Earth/ First night of the Four-Sun's cycle

State of Affairs: Rejuvenation Period for the Soldiers and Scientist

* * *

As Agmine walked with Haloo down to their sleeping quarters, Agmine suddenly had remembered that he had forgot an important study article back at the laboratory. He had implored Haloo to accompany him, but the lackadaisical alien had riposted that he was too _tired_ to walk back down the hallway when he was so close to his cubical.

"Are you worried about that specimen?" Said Haloo with a haughty tone. "Don't be ludicrous, were are Jakidians, we fear nothing and I believe whatever task you want to do can be done by yourself."

With an aggravated sigh, Agmine began to walk down the hallway yet again…

The walk back was uncomfortable for him; let alone apprehensive, as he had never walked in pitch darkness by himself formerly. The illumination of the searchlights from outside weren't enough for him to see what was directly in front of him or in back of him. With only his instincts as his guide, he walked though disturbingly protruding darkness.

There was a looming feeling though, that something was following him as well. Agmine constantly looked behind himself to make sure nothing was proceeding to sneak up on him in anyway. When the feeling of anxiety finally overwhelmed him, he stopped walking and stared out of the enormous transom that stretched down the entire foyer. Worried, Agmine scouted the area himself for any interlopers. Then a sudden shadow zipped by right in facade of his very own eyes through the glass. The alien was taken back in shock, unbalanced, and fell.

"What was that?" He told himself as he breathed in and out coarsely as his repugnant slimy jaws unleashing from its incased state. "The security was _always_ on keen lookout, there was nothing quick enough to get by them…right?"

Suddenly the words of Haloo's harsh words ringed in his head.

"Maybe he's right." Agmine admitted to himself as he got up and his jaw settled back to where they were supposed to be. "Maybe am not being the Jakidain that I should be."

Guessing the amount of time that he had walked, Agmine estimated that he was only a couple meters away from the laboratory entrance. The alien, yet again, stared down the illusive hallway and continued his disturbing saunter.

It felt as if he had been walking aimlessly in the dark for hours, but he had finally reached the entrance to the laboratory. Agmine reached out and let his eyes activate the door. The misty glow appeared and the door swung open to unveil a manual door that the aliens could just slide to the side.

Agmine slowly reached toward the door, but then suddenly, like a bolt of lightning had just streaked across his back, Agmine's instincts kicked in…he sensed danger.

Slowly, but not hesitantly, the alien slid the door open only half way and peeped from behind his cover. Immediately he rummaged around for anything out of the ordinary still staying in his covered position.

"Nothing…" He said to himself.

The Jakidian slid the door completely open and walked in. The specimen was on the table were he had they had left it, but there was something anomalously odd about it. Agmine could swear that he the specimen didn't have any of his accessories on that Haloo explained to him.

He slowly reached down under the table taking his eyes off the specimen and pulled out a metal container containing files of recent articles. The alien pulled out a file and rose up…

In complete and utter shook. Agmine dropped the file and the metal papers scattered across the purple steel floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…the specimen was gone…

The alien, in complete awe, ran toward a computer-like module shaking in horror and slammed its sliver-skinned palm on an orange colored button. A hologram appeared of the General's head.

"What are you not in your sleeping quarters scien-

Calwon cut his sentence short when he saw a black figure creeping up behind Agmine.

"Code yellow! The specimen has awakened! Hurry, he some where in this-

"Agmine! WATCH OUT!" The General shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the alien was tackled by the black and red figure. The shadow picked Agmine back up hand slammed him against the module's typing frame. General Calwon watched the scene in complete shock as yellow liquid began to drain from the alien's head on to the module and then he collapsed on the cold hard steel. The alien's yellow eyes went gray.

The last thing the General saw was a pair of bloodcurdling red eyes glare back at him before the unit exploded, loosing contact with the laboratory.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fate Driven Reunion**

* * *

He didn't understand what was going on and why the ultimate life form was still alive, but he was going to find out even if it jeopardized his escape plan. Sonic concealed himself in the shadows making sure he wasn't seen by the aliens that stormed across the hallway in front of him.

Suddenly there was a bang on the entrance door that Sonic had locked from the inside and he frantically looked around for a place to take cover. He looked up to see a square hole at the top of the ceiling spewing out a warm air. He smirked, conjured all his energy to his legs, and disappeared into the GBAB's air vents.

Sonic peeped out of a corner to monitor what was going on…

The Jakidains bashed their door down and stormed in carrying small U shaped plasma guns compatible with the Earth's average pistol. Sonic realized that theses aliens were purple tipped, which were the top elite soldiers. The way Sonic could tell by the color that faded from silver to purple that began from their so-called wrist and ankles.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind…

"_They must have noticed the bodies laying from outside._"Sonic thought as he peered amongst the aliens in worry, on tenterhooks that they wouldn't look up. "_Hopefully they will think that it was Shadow not someone else who did it…if they're stupid enough_."

The aliens shook their heads and shrieked in their native tongue and left. Sonic made a deep sigh of liberation and a smile of relief came across his face. In an act to remain unseen, the hedgehog hung upside down so that he could get a view to see that the aliens were gone. Being that it was all clear, Sonic let his grip of his feet go and landed on the ground in a handstand then tumbled forward into a kneeled position.

"Yep, they are stupid alright!"

Then Sonic saw a bolt of plasma pass by him and he looked behind himself to see eight more of the aliens staring right at him, pointing their guns at the hedgehog in point blank range. Sonic froze, but quickly began to contemplate a plan when he saw one of the Jakidians slowly reach to a hologram projector from its utility belt.

Sonic had no choice, but to make a pressing attack. Purple blob-like lasers went flying in all directions as the hedgehog used his unnatural agility to scramble the side of a wall. He dove at the closet monstrous beast he saw, warped his arm around its neck, and snapped it. In the process he used the alien's collapsing body to block plasma bolts that came immediately after Sonic's assail. If the alien were not dead by Sonic quick fatal assault, then he would be dead now from the countless of lasers that hit its back.

Using all his strength, Sonic trudged forward and heaved the alien at the Black Arms who fell down from the corpse's velocity. The hedgehog then hurled himself in a spinning acrobatic style landing outside on the purple colored dirt.

Sonic had forgotten that he still held the yellow crystal in his hand and began to squeeze it with his entire valor. His emerald green eyes turned to gleaming yellow as he felt the familiar fierce energy stream to at all points of his body.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He screamed at the recuperating extraterrestrials that were beginning to rise up.

Right before the alien's eyes Sonic had disappeared in a white light. They looked around wondering were he had gone, holding their plasma guns tightly in their three-fingered hands. Then, right above their heads, faded versions of the hedgehog appeared and were oddly attached to one another like connected blurs. Heads were smashed, bodies were sent flying, and large dents appeared all around their bodies. All seven of them did not survive the powerful high-speed flurry of attacks…

Sonic then reappeared back in the building and fell to his knees. He was a bit rattled and need just a couple of seconds to cool down. The anthro put his right hand on his beating heart and tried to control his breathing.

"_Man! Now I understand why I haven't done that in a while, it hurts whenever I do it…_" He thought hoping that he wouldn't have to do it again.

Sonic felt fatigued, but he had already wasted too much time. His strength would convalesce, but he didn't have time to sit down and rest. Getting off his knees, he gripped the crystal in his hands and took a deep breath…

Remembering about his plan, Sonic zipped through the darkness until he got near the flashing yellow lights at the end of the corridor. Using his animal hearing senses, Sonic could perceive sounds of faint footsteps that the Jakidains made from a distance.

He narrowed his eyes and dashed right and down another long hallway moving stealthily in the darkness until he got really close to one of the aliens. A little _too _close… He decided to yet again, wait until they were at a distance to follow them.

The hedgehog hated to admit it, but Jakidians were smart and quick despite their size and their sense to presume danger was very strong. Like all organisms though they had a flaw, their eyesight wasn't as good as earthling eyes and they trusted their wits more than there vision which can also be their downfall.

Sonic continued this same maneuver and went up a couple of ramps that headed to higher levels of the building until the marching row of aliens stopped and began shooting. There was too many of them for Sonic to get a clear view from his position, but he could see alien after alien get flung into the air. He could also hear the familiar deeper version of his voice screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_There is no way that Shadow could still be alive, but in that same thought,_" He smiled to himself. "_I have staid young and alive as well. To think that I haven't learned yet to believe even the most unreal of things by now…_"

Sonic didn't know much about Shadow, but he knew one thing about the hedgehog: That he could definitely hold his own. Plus, he found it hilarious how the aliens sailed through the air as if they were weightless feathers. The cerulean hedgehog staid in his position in the darkness and waited for the right opportunity to jump in…

* * *

Shadow didn't understand why they were attacking him, but they were attacking him and that's all the reason he needed to fight back. He didn't care were he was, how long he was unconscious, or why he was on a strange planet full of odd silvery looking beast, but what he did care about is how many of them he could destroy.

Using flurry after flurry of quick attacks and dodging odd purple bolts of scorching heat that came out between U shaped guns, Shadow was able to keep the aliens in a comfortable distance.

A frustrated alien screamed and opened his hideous jaws planning to injure Shadow with an onslaught of punches. The angered hedgehog slouched over slightly and blocked a punch that was delivered to him by the unarmed alien. Shadow, with a roar, contoured and delivered a fatal blow to its head with his fist.

He then saw that one of the strange weapons that the aliens used were dropped and accidentally kicked toward him. After kicking another alien in the gut then upper cutting it to its demise, the agitated hedgehog lunged for it, squeezed the trigger, and began shooing the lighting fast bolts as he slid across the steel floor. Using side rolling tactics and mind boggling perfect aiming, he shot the rest of the horrid slivery things down got up to make sure that they were all dead.

At least two hundred Jakidian corpses lied on the floor toppled on to each other like cars in a junkyard. The smell of burned flesh lingered in the air as he cautiously continued to walk by the heaps after heaps, holding the pistol in ready position. At that time, out of nowhere, a violet laser passed right by the side of his face and he heard the pain-struck yelling of an alien in back of him that tried to sneak up from behind. Shadow turned around and began to plunge the alien with bursts of the plasma until it overheated and exploded in his own hands.

Shadow quickly turned around wanting to know whom his savior was and saw a pair of proverbial green eyes stare back at him.

"You ought to be more careful…you weren't this anxious when you fought me long time ago…" A voice echoed from the darkness.

A puzzled look came across Shadows face, but slowly turned into a smirk of relief when he saw Sonic appear from the shadows.

"Hey, long time no see!" Said Sonic as he tossed the plasma gun on the floor.

Suddenly, both Sonic and Shadow, heard beeping noises. Simultaneously they turned around to see aliens kneeled down holding a five-foot bazooka-like plasma canons charging to fire on both side.

Sonic, with a smile on his face, thought of a plan. He kneeled down and put his hands behind his back, facing back-to-back to the other hedgehog. He slowly turned his head and signaled to Shadow to do the same thing. Surrendering was not his thing, however, with an angry look on his face, Shadow followed.

The canons were charged, but they didn't fire. Thinking that the two hedgehogs had given up.

"Psst…Shadow!" Sonic whispered trying hard not to move his lips too much.

"What!"

"We…are…going…to… jump…out…the window!" Sonic whispered slightly nodding toward his left without drawing attention.

Shadow smiled.

"One!" They both said at the same time.

"Two!"

"THREE!"

Sonic and Shadow lunged themselves forward and the canons fired missing them both by inches as the fugitive hedgehogs penetrated through the glass and spread there legs and arms out. They dove as if they were expert skydivers, flipped a couple of times, and pounded on the ground, forcefully landing on their feet. After getting over the shock, before anyone knew what happened, Sonic and Shadow sprung over a twelve-foot gate, disappearing in blue and yellow streaks on the horizon. Sonic took the lead as Shadow fallowed him, both headed for one of Ja-Ki-Da's major cities.

* * *

Dalee could not believe what had just happened and he felt very guilty for it. Why? Why had he distrusted his instincts when they were never wrong? All this time he was right… He was right, about the slave who faked the entire thing. The creature could have taken them out easily, but it was all just a perfect escape plan. He knew that that hedgehog wasn't right from the start when they had brought it to the planet six month ago. He should have killed it then…

He didn't blame it on his former dead friends, though; this slaughter was his entire fault. For the reason that he had listened to others instead of himself, he had made fatal mistake that could jeopardize his entire race. So now, for his idiotic act, he was dying among he others.

As yellow liquid pored from the side of his abdomen caused by plasma fire, he reached his utility belt, took out a cylinder looking communicator, and breathed his last breath.

"They- escaped…" Dalee mumbeled.

Finally his will to live was lost and he fell to the steel floor. His yellow eyes slowly faded to a lifeless gray color.

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" General Calwon screamed at the top of his lungs. " Father should have killed the thing when he had the chance, but no, you idiots told my father not to. You idiots told him that they could use it for study! You idiots went to the Sovereign to allow your studies to commence after the last few scientist failed!"

"I'm sorry sir-

"But, hey if at least two hundred Jakidains died," said the Calwon in a fake soft voice cutting of Haloo's apology. "why not…"

General Calwon quickly pulled out his plasma pistol and shot Haloo in the head.

"Two hundred and one…" He said as he put the gun back into its attachment area on his utility belt.

Everyone in the room gasped as they witnessed Haloo collapse on the floor lifeless.

"Its time that _I_ take things completely in my own hands!" He began. "I want every single pinch of area searched day and night until the two earthlings are found. No rest! No food! Until I see them dead with my own eyes!"

"Report this to the other immediately!"

"Yes, Calwon!" The soldiers screamed at once as they all stormed out of the laboratory.

"Scientist!"

They all tuned their heads in horror.

"Clean this _mess _up and get that other one too that's near the exploded module." He said as he himself began to walk out of the laboratory.

Calwon sighed deeply as he began to ponder on the correct words to tell the Sovereign trying not to step on any dead bodies down the long dark hallway.

* * *

Shadow didn't get a good look at him back when they were at GBAB, but as they raced across vast desert, Shadow could tell that there were some differences that he had.

Sonic had a scar that covered his right eye and ran down to the ended of his muzzle. He also had a small spike-hair that trailed down the middle of his face. Sonic didn't have any gloves on and his shoes seemed like they were at the brink on falling apart.

But the most mysterious thing that Shadow had realized was the hedgehog's green colored eyes. They seemed paler and taken over by anger and sadness. Shadow wondered if his person had change as well or had it remained the same carefree type of creature that he came to hate at one time …

After at least an hour, Sonic and Shadow had finally found a place of refuge on the outskirts of a city unknown to them. It was a small cave that was only lit by the slowly rising sun to the east of them. The area was cold, but it was better than nothing.

After settling down in their temporary home, Sonic answered all of Shadow's questions. That he was captured six months ago sleeping somewhere in the forest and sent to Ja-Ki-Da. He the explained he hardships that he had gone through, but the answer Shadow really wanted to know…

"How have you staid alive this past fifty years you could have least aged a bit…" Shadow asked with a puzzled look.

Sonic held out the yellow crystal in his hands.

"A Chaos Emerald?"

"Not just any emerald," Sonic responded. "but the fake one…"

"How?" Shadow asked as he sat down on the purple colored dirt at the opposite right side of the cave.

"I don't know exactly," He began. "but I do know that the more I kept this with me, the more I used it to heal myself, the more I drained its energy, I began o feel more powerful. Despite my age, I didn't grow old and staid young. I know how you feel now Shadow, knowing how it is not to ever be able to die. I now know too that it not only a blessing, but a curse."

"What, did the others die of age?" Shadow asked.

"No Shadow… They died long time ago, when I first saw those ugly looking freaks! When I thought that there would be no trouble in the world at all after what happened at ARK. We never saw it coming Shadow…never thought that this war would ever happen."

The red and black hedgehog got into a comfortable position as he got ready for a long story.

"At first we didn't think they were any threat, but when they pulled out their strange guns and began shooting at us I knew that they were trying to take over…"

* * *

Whew! Chapter 2 is done… you can guess what the next chapter will be about! Oh, and if you wanted to know the shadow that passed down Agmine's face was Sonic. Just saying just incase you didn't catch that.

R&R

RC OUT!


End file.
